Sleeping Trouble
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Comet is having trouble sleeping so Johnny decides to help her. He tells her a fairy tale, using them as the main characters. Fluff to the max, just full of downright fluff.


**Hey guys. How's your Christmas Break been? Mine's been good. This is just a quick little one-shot that came to me last night. I originally had it much longer, but decided to only mention the Rose Bowl instead of it taking up half the story. Anyway, this follows real world games, meaning that the Michigan State Spartans won the Rose Bowl both in real life and in this story. I only own Comet, MARVEL owns the F4 and AgentHanstran511 owns Marcy, who will only be mentioned in the beginning (sorry).**

**Sleeping Trouble**

**Comet's POV**

I couldn't sleep, my mind wouldn't shut itself off. We spent the day watching "The Grandaddy of Them All" A.K.A the Rose Bowl. This year it was the Michigan State Spartans from East Lansing, Michigan with a 12-1 record representing the Big Ten (as all the ESPN guys said as they talked about it) against the Stanford Cardinals from Stanford, California with an 11-2 record representing the Pac 12 (again from the ESPN guys, which Johnny, Ben, and Justin watched the morning of). It was funny, the ESPN guys all said that Stanford would win, but MSU did instead.

I didn't exactly like the Stanford band, we watched the Rose Parade on TV and compared to the MSU Marching Band and the highschool bands, Stanford's looked...sloppy. Anyway, we watched the game, Marcy complaining any time Johnny acted...like Johnny (IE: overly celebrated). The game was a pretty good game, with State pulling in with a 24-20 win, ESPN even named the 4th and 1 play where the defender jumped over the other guys to tackle the one with the ball as their Top Play. That was the play that won the game.

"Come to bed" Johnny said as I paced around our room.

"I will in a bit Johnny" I sighed, I really couldn't sleep. Johnny got up and pulled me onto our bed.

"Let me tell you a fairy tale" Johnny said, resting my head on his chest so he could stroke my hair.

"Fine" I grumbled. Johnny grinned and started his story.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful peasant girl. She lived in a kingdom that was ruled by a cruel king alongside his queen and their three children. The king's oldest daughter had ran off to get married to an alchemist, leaving his twin daughter and son. The son was very lonely while the daughter has fallen in love with a solider. All day the handsome prince walked around town as the local girls swooned over him.

"One day, as the prince was walking around town, he ran into the beautiful peasant and fell in love with her. The prince knew, though, that his father would never let them have a relationship. He knew that if he were to be seen with her, she would be forced to choose one of two doors, both containing a terrible form of death. So the prince stayed silent, until invaders came. They terrorized the town, taking prisoners. The prince geared up with the soldiers and they fought a long and hard battle.

"As the battle ended, all those who the invaders captured were caught, all but one. The beautiful girl the prince loved so much was still in the invaders clutches. This pissed him off, and he fought them by himself. The prince was fighting the one that had taken her when he managed to disarm him and free the girl. As he was telling her to run to safety, the prince was disarmed. With only a shield to defend himself, the prince was preparing to lose when the beautiful peasant girl picked up his sword and swung it at the attacker. He fell and the battle was over."

"What happened then?" I murmured, snuggling closer to Johnny, I knew we were the handsome prince and peasant girl, and I really wanted to see how his story ended.

"The king, seeing how much his son loved the girl, and how she loved him, offered the peasant girl a job in their castle, as the prince's servant. She agreed and was willing to serve her prince hand and foot, but he had a different idea. Every day he took her to the armory and trained her, training her to be a solider so they could fight together. The king found out what he was doing, and instead of being mad, granted the once peasant a spot in his son's army and they lived happily ever after". Johnny concluded his story with a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I love you" I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Love you too babe" I heard him whisper before I fell asleep.

**Awww. That's like fluff to the max. The whole, two doors containing death thing was inspired by the short story "The Lady and The Tiger" which I read for English 9. Comet's opinion on Stanford's band is my own opinion, and I don't mean to insult anyone, I'm just a stickler for college marching bands being professional. The end with the girl becoming a solider was inspired by Thor and how Sif is female and a warrior. Review.**


End file.
